


Perfect

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Songfics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ed Sheeran - enough said, F/M, Fluff, SO FLUFFY THAT IT'S COTTON CANDY, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: a songfic to Ed Sheeran's Perfect...completely fluffy and so sweet, it'll cause a toothache. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to Ed Sheeran's new album all day and so many of his songs inspired a few Sherlolly songfic ideas. This will not be the last, I can assure you.

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me._

                He remembered the day he first met Molly Hooper. She was always so sweet like the two sugars she’d put in his coffee, just the way he liked it. Though Sherlock had always said that beauty was a construct based entirely on childhood impressions, influences and role models, he could confidently say that Molly was indeed beautiful. Not only on the outside, but on the inside where her beating heart resided, full of love and compassion.

                The night of the Christmas party disaster was a night he’d never let himself live down. He had thought Molly was smitten with anyone other than him, so he allowed the emotion called jealousy to take over as he deduced everything about her choices for that night. He didn’t expect the gift to be addressed to him, nor for him to be the object of her affection. Sherlock Holmes did not deduce the fact that she was the someone waiting for him.

 

_I will not give you up this time. But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own and in your eyes, you’re holding mine._

                The aftermath of Eurus’ game hit him hard. The anguish Molly must be feeling at this very moment. She’d probably never want to make any contact with him again. Sherlock couldn’t imagine not hearing her laugh at her own morbid jokes. He wanted to see her smile, always, as well as be the person who put it there. _No_ , he thought. _I will not give her up this time_. This lead to him knocking on her door at 2am, worried about what might happen but even more worried about what would happen if he didn’t tell her how he felt. The shuffling of feet alerted him before the door was unlocked. Standing before him was an exhausted Molly in polka dot pajamas, her eyes still red from crying.

                “Molly,” Sherlock breathed, extending his arm to caress her cheek and wipe away a single tear that escaped one of her pretty eyes.

                “Sherlock, what are you doing here? It’s two in the morning,” Molly asked, her voice hoarse. Sherlock winced at her tone.

                “I’ve gone too long without telling you something very important, but first I need to explain some things,” Sherlock informed her. Molly stood for a moment before deciding to let him in.

                “I’ll get tea ready,” Molly said as she trudged towards the kitchen. They had sat down, tea in hand, as Sherlock explained the events of the night from start to finish. Molly took his cut up hands in hers, examining the scars from splintered wood.

                “I am so very sorry, Molly. It should’ve never been that way. That’s not the way I—“Sherlock paused, not sure how to tell her the ultimate truth. So he went for a different approach. “Who writes epitaphs, Molly?”

                “Well, the person who’s lost a loved one, of course,” Molly answered.

                “The game was all about Eurus experimenting on me, so that concludes what about the coffin that was meant for you?” Sherlock asked, hoping Molly would catch on in her tired state.

                “It means you were who supposedly wrote it, then. Eurus wrote it for you but only because she knew that you—oh, I see,” Molly realized.

                “I love you, Molly Hooper,” Sherlock admitted in a gentle tone. He sat there as he waited for her to say something, anything. She said nothing, but kissed him slowly. The moment was electric as their lips connected for the very first time, like a jumpstart to his heart. They were getting blissfully lost in each other while they whispered ‘I love yous’ between kisses.

 

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight._

                Molly had a rather trying day at the morgue and all she wanted to do was relax. Her phone alerted her to a text message.

                _Fancy some chips? SH_

                Just then, Sherlock came out of the waiting cab on the curb, gesturing for her to get in.

                “Sherlock, I’d love to but I look such a mess right now, not to mention I smell like formaldehyde,” Molly explained.

                “You look perfect,” Sherlock whispered under his breath. He knew she had heard him by the smile that graced her small lips.

                “I suppose I could go for some chips,” Molly admitted as she slid into the cab before Sherlock followed after.

 

_Well, I found a woman stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home._

                Molly and Sherlock had been doing autopsies all day, leaving only one more before she could clock out. She stepped out for crisps as Sherlock placed an item in the hand of the deceased before covering the body back up. He wasn’t all sure if this was the best way, but with their shared morbid sense of humor, it was all he could think of.

                “Okay, let’s see what we have here,” Molly announced, re-entering the morgue. She pulled back the sheet, only to notice a small velvet box held in the cold hand. Molly lifted the box up and looked at it in utter confusion.

                “I’ve solved the case,” Sherlock smiled.

                “What case?” Molly asked.

                “The Case of The Missing Ring,” Sherlock answered. Molly opened the box, revealing a white gold halo diamond ring with a small heart-shaped diamond center.

                “Sherlock,” Molly breathed out in a whisper.

                “This ring was missing from your left hand, so naturally, I had to do something to correct it. We’ve been through a lot together, you and I. Molly Hooper, I love you and I know I can be a complete arse at times but would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Sherlock asked a bit nervously, but still kept his composure on the outside. Molly began to cry and Sherlock quickly rose from his knees to comfort her. “I’m sorry if I upset you, Molly, please don’t cry, darling.”

                “I’m not u-upset, Sherlock, I’m happy. I’m so very happy,” Molly explained with a laugh through her tears.

                “Does that mean yes?” Sherlock asked with a hopeful smile.

                “Yes, you silly man, of course I’ll marry you,” Molly replied, wiping tears away. Sherlock slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her cheek.

                “You’re making me the luckiest man alive, Molly Hooper,” he whispered in her ear.

 

_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets; to carry love, to carry children of our own._

                Sherlock gazed upon his wife holding their newborn daughter in her arms. Charlotte Elizabeth Holmes was 5 lbs. and 4 oz. As Molly handed her over for Sherlock to hold, he caught a beautiful smile on her face. If you had asked him five years ago, if he could ever imagine a life like this, Sherlock would’ve rudely turned on the idea as he laughed it off, but now, he couldn’t imagine not having this. He looked into his daughter’s eyes, already noticing the ways she looked like a perfect mix of him and Molly.

                Charlotte had pretty blue-green eyes with wisps of light brown hair. Her nose was small and cute as a button just like her mother’s. Her lips were shaped like his, pursed in curiosity. She reached a dimpled hand up towards Sherlock’s curls. Molly smiled at the sight of her husband completely enamored by their daughter.

 

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful; I don’t deserve this, darling, you look beautiful tonight._

                Looking back on their wedding after five years made them laugh and smile with one another. The wedding and reception had been held at the Holmes family estate in the country. Their song they chose began to play and they danced in the green grass surrounding the home. Molly was barefoot, as her heels were killing her. When Sherlock first saw her in the delicate white gown she wore as she walked down the aisle, his only thoughts were _I’m so in love with this woman_ and _I don’t deserve her_. He had told her how beautiful she looked when she reached him at the altar. Presently, looking around at John playing with Rosie and Charlotte and finally gazing upon Molly, he uttered three words.

                “You look beautiful.”


End file.
